mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wii maniac/Sim Survivor
Hey, This is the Sim Survival Discussion page! Here you can talk about some of the sims you like, a sim's unique stradegy, and what you think should happen next! Let's talk it out and have fun!--Wii maniac 23:33, December 31, 2009 (UTC)Wii Maniac, Creator of Sim Survivor First Ceremony of Sim Surrvivor So, what does everyone think is going to happen at the first ceremony? Goth Boy will leave from boredom, Travis for his phone, Bean for some reason, Shirley for SPIDER, Yuki for PHONIX kidding, Morcubus will trick her. Shirley out! Shirley already has left! Shocker! *This is actually better than I expected! I'll be a regular watcher of this from now on. But if there's anything I think could use work, I think Morcubus should be played with more of a superior attitude than what he currently is, like with older-talk-words, and superiority, and cliche laughs, and "I, the -long, cocky name here-". And Yuki should be more fierce, and have more face-biting-time. Other than that, it's pretty fun to watch!--Game-fanatic 04:56, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *Whoa. That's alot o bacon.--Riot\AU 14:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) *I bet Poppy definitly wants out.-- ? 12:13, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Second Ceremony Well, it looks like everyone is friends again! HAPPY ENDING.........for now Morcubus Injured!!!! Morcubus forced to leave because of injury to his arm, ribs, and leg. Dr. F is the cause of it all. *Awesome show! Well done! You have me on my seat at times. Can't wait to see the next one...--Game-fanatic 20:08, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Bean leaves with Crayon the dog! Wow, Bean really cares about that dog more than 10 million simoleons I would never give up my dog.--Riot\AU 16:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Renee the Beast Might Renee be taking over the entire show? Give me your honest opinions. Ithink Shadow the Hedgehog should chaos control in and beat them both senseless and take all seven chaos emeralds and kill everyone in his way. And Mike should stay because he is a scientist and can make WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION!!!!! And cause Renee's laugh is creepy and EVIL!!!!!Riot\AU 12:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Renee loes, Poppy out Poppy has left because of Renee's lost in the host competition. *Awesome!--Game-fanatic 17:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) The Geeks Break Up Dr. F's pills have hurt Vic. Now, Buddy dosen't want anything to do with Vic nor Dr. F. And we can pretty much predicte when Vic gets out of the recovery center, he will be peved at Dr. F too. Do you think that Dr. F will remain in the competition? *This is getting intense...--Game-fanatic 17:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) *But I think this is more like a Drama show then a Survival one. It's really good though.Riot\AU 13:22, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Our Guest Stars What does everyone think of the guest stars? *Awesome! I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for those meddling kids! --Game-fanatic 18:58, February 15, 2010 (UTC) The 10 Million Crayons... ...Were they donated by Bean? Oh, I was just kidding around with that, Neural. I was making fun of the fact you're the biggest Roxie fan on here. And your not a crybaby and I didn't tell you that you were, okay?-Wii Maniac:) 02:26, March 6, 2010 (UTC)